Saiyan Legend of the Avatar
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Three months after Book 1. Mako chased some thugs of the Triple Threats, but got captured and his bending taken away forever. However, what he lost, he also gained a new incredible power awaken power within himself, the power of a Saiyan. That power will shake the world and will go beyond the stars as his Saiyan power will grow. Mako X small Harem. Lemon. Fighting. Power Clash.
1. Chapter 1

**Inner Saiyan Awaken in Fire!**

"Attention, all unties, I got two runaway drivers heading for the warehouse area and I'm on their tail." A young man said over the walkie-talkie as he drove his motorcycle. He has tangerine eye color and black hair color under his helmet.

"_Copy that, Mako, we're sending backup to the location. Do not lose them, and find out what they're planning, something about this doesn't seem right." _A woman's voice said.

"Yeah, I've been getting that weird feeling too. I'll let you know what I can find out." Mako said.

Mako follows the truck that are carrying three of the known strong criminals in Republic City, the Triple Threats three men of different kingdoms such as earth, fire, and water join together to create their own organization to run the underground of the city and getting the things they want through any means. Mako used to work for when he was a kid with his little brother Bolin, until they quiet and try living a better life, though they had to make a living as they once lived in the attic of the pro-bending arena and became Pro-Benders to earn their living. Then they had an unexpected meet with a girl from the Water Tribe named Korra who is not only Mako's girlfriend, but she's also the Avatar who can bend all four elements and helped end a terrorist event three months ago. Now these days Mako had joined the police force to become a detective.

Back to the chase, Mako is following the two trucks to one warehouse as they all make an immediate stop and the thugs came out of the as four fire and earth bend at Mako while the others ran toward the warehouse. Mako quickly dodges the rocks and fire while counter attack with his own fire bending, he got between two thugs as they try to burn him on one side and hit him with a rock on the other, but the Fire Bender police quickly jumps up letting the two hit each other instead. Mako seduced the other two thugs into submission, ties all the four up together leaving them in the open the other police to arrest them.

"Alright, you guy wouldn't by any chance know what the Triple Threats are up tonight?" Mako asked.

"As if we ever tell you anything, you fucking traitor!" Earth Bender thung 1 shouted.

"Not talking I see, that's fine I'll just go see your bosses myself." Mako said as he starts walking to the warehouse.

"_Hello? Hello? Hey, is this thing working?" _His walkie-talkie started going off hearing a familiar.

"Huh, Korra is that you?" Mako asked surprises.

"_Cool! Asami, it works we're talking to him right now!" _Koraa cheered.

"Korra, I'm kinda in the middle of something right now." Mako stated.

"_Sorry, Asami asked me to come over to her place wanting to try out on one of the cars that are hooked up with the police scanners making it into a two-way communication. Asami is with me by the way." _Korra explained.

"_Hi Mako!" _The known as Asami greeted.

"Hey Asami, can we talk later, I'm on an important case right now involving with the Triple Threats." Mako mentioned.

"_Sorry, didn't mean to call you like that. Is it something dangerous?" _Korra asked.

"Not sure, the attack just now didn't seem to be their usual doing, something's not here. I'm going in." Mako glared at the warehouse.

"_Do you need help? I can go right now if you want?" _Korra offered.

"Normally, I would say no, but I'm getting a really bad feeling about this. Get here as fast as you can." Mako said.

"_Alright, I'm on my way." _Korra said.

"_Is everything okay, Mako?" _Asami asked worry.

"I hope everything will be okay after this, but I'm sure it's nothing." Mako smirked a bit.

"_Just be sure to come back to us in one piece, for me and Korra." _Asami said.

"Of course, I have two girlfriends and one of them is the Avatar." Mako reminded, to him it still feels weird having two girlfriends, but that just made him happy none the less.

"_Right, Korra would kill you if you kicked the bucket." _Asami chuckled, knowing how Korra would react.

"Right, talk to you later." Mako hanged up from the walkie-talkie and slowly sneak his way into the warehouse through the open window on the upper floor.

Mako hide behind some metal barrels while looking around to see if there are anyone else here.

"Why don't you come out, Mako. We've been expecting you." A man's voice called out.

No point in hiding anymore, Mako jump off from the upper level and onto the floor where he meets three men as one is sitting on a fancy chair.

"Viper, I see you're doing well taking up the mental of the Triple Threats since "Lightning Bolt" Zack got his bending away." Mako glared.

"Hey, the chair was empty for anyone to take and I thought of it as the opportunity to set up my game." Viper shrugged.

"Well, I hope you weren't hoping to stay on that chair for long because you'll be spending a long time sitting in a jail cell." Mako declared as he got into fighting stance.

"Oh, look at little Mako being a big boy playing cop, too bad the time for playing is over." Viper said and snaps his fingers.

Suddenly chains start appearing from the shadows around them and wrap around his waists, neck, torso, and ankles trapping the young policeman in a bind. Mako struggles to break free but the men holding the chains are making it difficult for him to use his fire bending to melt the chains off.

"Good, now this night can truly be a night we'll never forget." Viper chuckled.

"So, this plan was just to get to me?" Mako guessed.

"That's right, this has always been about you that will become your nightmare… forever!" Viper snapped his finger, one of his top men brought forth a small briefcase. He opens it revealing a weird-looking worm.

"Wh-what is that?" Mako asked, his instinct is telling him to get out of there now.

"Don't know exactly, there was this weird guy who came to us and said we can use this to get payback on you and the Avatar. That his worm will put out the fire within you for good." Viper explained as he holds the worm and it wiggles in his hands.

"You're saying that this thing will… take away my bending?!" Mako gasped, knowing where this is going.

"That's what the weird guy said, and you know this actually maybe fun." Viper laughed as he holds the worm to Mako's face.

Mako sweatdrops, actually feeling scared of the Triple Threats' plan to take away his bending himself as he tries to break free from the chains, moving his arms and legs but the struggles are in vein with some muscle thugs holding the chains preventing his escape. Mako tried to unleash a fire breath at Viper, but the chain on his neck is making it difficult for him to breath a little, these really did plan everything for this moment.

The weird-looking worm is placed on Mako's forehead with its mouth and teeth sinking into the skin a little then the worm started glowing red as Mako's body glows in a red too though the red glow starts to fade away as it gets sucks right into the worm's body. All the glow disappeared from Mako and it pop its mouth off the forehead dropping on the floor and he fall almost unconscious. He tried bringing a fire in his hand, even just a tiny spark, but nothing happened.

Mako lost his fire bending, forever.

Viper snaps his finger to signal the boys to drop Mako making him fall on the floor.

"Wow, this crazy stuff actually works! I wonder if we could use this on the Avatar?" Viper asked sarcastically with a sinister smile.

"Hey, boss! I just got word that more police are on their way here, and the Avatar is with them." One top man with a green shirt informed.

"Oh, what'd ya know. Guess we'll find out the theory quicker than I thought. Let see how the Avatar feels when she has nothing left for the world." Viper said.

Mako heard all that which made him scared and angry at the same time, like how Amon almost took Korra's bending away except back then she only mastered three bending and was able to unlock her air bending which lead to Amon's defeat and saving Republic City for both benders and none-benders. However, this time she may lose all four of her elements becoming nothing more than a normal girl with no purpose, he couldn't let that happen again, never again. He promised to protect Korra with his life and help her bring balance to the world as they would stand side by side, and these guys are going to destroy all that.

He's not going to let them get away with this, not while he still draws breath.

"I won't… let you… touch her…" Mako muttered as he slowly pulls himself up.

"Oh, looks like little Mako still have some fight left in him. How cute." Viper mocked.

"Alright boys, you can do whatever you want to him, I'm just gonna get myself ready for our new guest." Viper ordered.

The thugs gather around Mako ready to pound him into the ground and beat the living life out of him, they look like they've been waiting for payback on the guy for putting away their buddies behind bars and they are happy to get payback.

As Mako get back on his feet something strange is going on in his body, like something inside him is small at first but has gotten bigger and it's about to burst at any second now.

"Maybe when I'm done with you, I'll have fun with that bitch Avatar, probably in bed too!" The large muscle thug smirked.

Oh, no he didn't.

The muscle thug throws a strong punch at Mako right at the face hoping to give him a blackeye, but suddenly Mako's hand caught the fist which surprised him and the other thugs.

Mako's body spiked a yellowish surge of aura all over his body and crush the wrist of the muscle thug making him scream in pain and fell on his butt wincing about his crushed wrist.

Viper turns around shock to see Mako somehow making a dramatic change so suddenly right after the worm took away the kid's fire bending and notices a slight change in him.

Mako's irises and pupils are no longer visible. His body bulks up a little, his hair almost straighten up, his skin color also appears to have a yellow hue to it. There is also a red tint to his hair (due to the reflection of the yellow aura on the black hair, the hair is not actually the color red). His shirt got ripped away from the shockwave of the his sudden burst of power showing off his slight tone muscles.

"What the fuck…?" Viper gasped.

One tried to steel himself despite panicking on the inside and brought up a big rock then threw it at Mako who simply wave his arm at the rock shattering it into tiny pieces and dusts. With a mighty roar of a Primordial Beast and a strong shockwave blowing away all the thugs around him as they knocked out as their bodies hit the walls, and cracks appears opening in the ground.

Viper starts shaking violently and sweating like rain as he drops the worm on the floor, wiggling around crazy from feeling Mako's power.

Mako glares at Viper and starts marching toward the gangster leader as every footstep he makes cause the ground to shake almost like an earthquake.

"N-no, no, no, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your bending away. I was just told by this weird guy who gave me that worm! I didn't even wanted revenge on you, I swear, I never really had any grudge against you! Please, please, don't hurt me!" Viper begged, falling on his behind and crawls away backward not wanting to know what happens next to him.

Mako kept moving forward after the crawling bad guy like the coward he really is, Viper hit a wall on his back finding himself no where to go and screams loud seeing Mako reel back his fist and launch toward him.

Outside the warehouse at the back, the wall suddenly exploded of dust and strong wind.

Back inside, the dust clears revealing Viper's widen gasps that Mako's fist did not punch him but the wall behind him instead with his fist right next to his face. Mako stumble back several feet away from Viper, the yellow aura vanishes, and his colors returns to normal with his eyes returning to normal then falls to the floor unconscious on his front.

A second later after Mako fell the front door of the warehouse burst open revealing an old-looking woman with grey hair, green eyes, and two scars on her right cheek, black armor as the uniform of the Republic City police force, and her being captain as well. She is Lin Beifong.

Next to the woman is a younger woman with dark skin, dark brown hair in a short ponytail, and cyan color eyes. She wears a Water Tribe clothing of a tank-top light-blue shirt, dark blue long wristband, one blue and white brand on the upper part of the right arm, a stripe of cloth wrapped around her waist, blue pants, and furry short boot. Breasts sizes: E-cup. She is Korra, the Avatar and Mako's girlfriend.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Lin asked.

"Mako!" Korra spotted Mako laying on the floor. She runs to him checking if he's okay, there doesn't appears to be any injury on him.

"You, what happened here!" Lin demanded the scared Viper.

"That… that kid, I don't how he did it, he shouldn't be able to do that after we took his bending away…" Viper answered shaking in fear.

"What?! You took his bending away, how?" Korra asked.

"It was that worm, a guy weird gave us that worm and told us to use it on him." Viper pointed at the worm that is trying to crawl away.

Lin quickly trapped the worm behind a stone box and lift it in the air levitating to one of her men.

"Take this to analyze, see what you can find out anything about it." Lin ordered. The man saluted and ran to the one of the police cars.

"Who gave you that worm?" Korra demanded, grabbing Viper by the shirt.

"I don't know, the guy was wearing a cloak with a hood over his head, so I couldn't really see his face. And he just disappeared in front me too, I swear I don't know anything!" Viper squealed like a scared pig. Wanting to be far away from Mako after experiencing that… terrifying power.

"So… so, that means Mako…" Korra realized that Mako may not live the life he used to anymore.

"Don't worry, it's probably not like Amon, we'll figure this out." Lin reassured. She also wonders about this display of destruction inside the warehouse, did Mako really did something like this even without his bending. There was also the strange golden light they saw from outside earlier.

"Huh, Chief Beifong?" A policeman asked, getting her attention.

"What is it, did you find anything else?" Lin asked.

"No, it just… I don't Mako had that before." The policeman pointed at Mako.

Korra and Lin were confused of what the policeman meant, so they came to look where he is pointing at Mako and their eyes suddenly widen they see something unexpected on Mako's behind.

A brown monkey tail.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**This story is dedicated to the legacy of the Greatest Anime show of all time after it's predecessor, Dragon Ball Super which in two days on the 25****th**** will make the one-year anniversary of the final episode ending the Tournament of Power. I also heard that the show is coming back though not sure yet, hope that happens.**

**This is a crossover of the Dragon Ball series and Legend of Korra, and as you can see Mako is the main character who has lost his fire bending but have gained a new kind of power, the of a Saiyan. Hope you like seeing him doing the False Super Saiyan though he won't be doing that again anytime soon and got a tail too as he'll soon learn to master this new power and the adventures will get bigger from here. He will gain a certain "legendary" Saiyan power too in the future.**

**Oh, and Mako will also get a small harem too as you can already tell with what you read the part about having two girlfriends. That'll be explain in the next chapter.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking Up Stronger than Ever!**

Mako is seen sleeping on a bed though seems to be having a weird dream as his body is twitching a little and few sweats coming out, he is also hearing these weird voices in his head that he did not recognized though it sounds like two men battling each other.

"_Kame… hame… HAAAAA!"_

"_Galick Gun Fire!"_

There was an explosion sound and then he snaps his eyes open upon waking up from the weird dream panting a bit, he let out a sigh of relief that it was all just a dream but couldn't help but wonder what all that dream about and why did he have it, he push those thoughts aside when he notices his surroundings and realize that he's in a different room.

"Ah, good! You're awake, Mako." A man in a lab coat said as he enters the room.

"Where am I?" Mako asked.

"You're in the hospital, Chief Beifong and Avatar Korra brought you here last night after the case with the Triple Threats." The man answered, which would make him a doctor.

"The Triple Threats? Oh yeah, I remember pursuing them and they… did something to me." Mako tried to remember what it was until he finally remembered.

"They took your bending away, permanently I'm afraid. You're a None-Bender." The doctor informed sadly.

"Man, I know I should be angry at this yet for some reason I'm not and… I think something else happened after they took my bending away. They said something that made me snapped, but everything else is a blank." Mako said.

"You'll have to talk to Chief Beifong about that. In any case, your health appears to be all good, and it appears that you body is better than before." The doctor informed as he checks through Mako's charts.

"Really? Now that you mentioned it, I do feel a little different and it's not because I lost my bending, it's something else." Mako stated as he looks down at his hand.

"Hmm, well, what matter your feeling I'm sure it's nothing serious or dangerous and from the looks of it you're ready to leave today." The doctor said as he gets up and walk to the door.

"That's good news, I don't think can stand eating hospital food." Mako joked which the doctor laughs.

"I know, they're not that good but at least it's still good to eat for the other patients. Oh, and before I forget, you also have some visitors too." The doctor mentioned as he opens the door and a young man quickly came in.

"Mako! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! When Korra called saying that you were gonna be in the hospital, I feared something worst was gonna happen and then she told me that you lost your bending to a weird worm which is pretty scary that I may never look at a worm again, but I'm so glad you alive and not dead." The young man hugged Mako.

The young man is two years younger than Mako with black hair and pale green eyes. He wears the standard earth-custom clothing. He is Mako's younger brother, Bolin.

"Hehe, nice to see you care about me, Bolin." Mako chuckled.

"You should've seen him being a nervous-wrack when we arrived waiting for the doctor to give us the okay to come in." Korra said as she walks in follow by another girl.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Korra told me what happened, and I'll do whatever I can help you get through this." The girl promised.

She is a young beautiful girl with raven black hair and light green eyes. She wears some kind of sport-like clothing for racing cars as the color is dark red and brown. Breasts sizes: E-cup. She is Asami Sato, Youngest Chief Executive Officer of Future Industries, and the girlfriend of Mako and Korra.

"Seeing both you and Korra here makes this all worth it to end up in the hospital." Mako smiled.

"Well, I hope you plan on staying here for long." Lin entered the room.

"Chief! I thought you be busy with police work." Mako surprised to see his boss visiting him, but glad she took the time come here.

"Just wanting to check on my men, and to inform you about the worm that took away your bending." Lin said.

"Did you find out anything about it?" Mako asked, wanting to know if there's a way to reverse what it did to him last night.

"Not much really, we know that it's not a spirit from the Spirit World nor any kind of animal the world has ever seen. It's a complete mystery and what's weird is that the red glow disappeared after a few hours when we took it. I'm afraid any chance of recovering your bending is gone for good." Lin relayed the bad news causing Team Avatar to gasp and felt worse.

Korra feels angry for not being able to do anything like getting to him before his bending was taken away, this is like the Amon incident all over again only this time it was a weird worm. Asami felt really sad that her beloved won't be able to fire-bend anymore since he has great talent when wielding the fire element and hope things will get better from here. Bolin took it the worse as his skin went pale from hearing the news and fear that Mako would have leave, and what's worse is that he has no fire-bender for the Pro-Bending championship match.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now." Mako sighed.

"You seem to be taking this a little better than I thought." Lin commented.

"Believe me, I'm upset about this too, but I know sitting around and moping won't change anything that had already happened. The best we can do is move on and see where this will go." Mako stated.

"Strong spirit, that's one of the reasons why I let you into the force." Lin smiled before heading toward the door.

"Yep, and the monkey tail is really awesome!" Bolin complimented.

"Thanks bro. Wait? Monkey tail?" Mako confused and felt something moving on behind him, he slowly turns around to see the brown monkey.

"WHAT FUCK IS THIS?!" Mako screamed in confusion.

"That we don't know, when we found you unconscious you seem to have grown a tail. W also checked, it's real." Korra explained.

"So, now I'm some sort of… monkey man?" Mako asked as he stare at his new tail moving around a bit.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, if you still plan on becoming a detective, you better work harder than before, got it?" Lin ordered.

"You can count on me, Chief." Mako saluted and the Policewoman Chief left.

"You know, I had a whole sad speech for this moment and now you ruined the chance." Bolin deadpanned.

"Sorry, but I think your speech wouldn't make any sense anyway." Mako apologized.

"Hey, stayed up ALL night working on that speech!" Bolin protested.

"Easy, Bolin, I'm sure your speech would be good hear." Asami assured.

"Well, I'm gonna get myself ready to get out of here." Mako said.

"Here are your clothes, and the Chief said you can have the week off too consider what you went through." Asami handed Mako his clothes.

"Well, I'm heading off to the Air Temple Island to let everyone know that you're okay." Bolin headed out.

"You want to come; we were thinking of throwing a party for your recovery though we weren't expecting it until a few days later." Korra explained.

"Sure, I could actually use some relaxing time, and I hope my two girls will give me more than the party." Mako smirked.

Korra and Asami giggles looking at each other for a moment then back at Mako, they walk toward him taking each side and kissing him on both cheeks, then Mako made his move by kissing Korra first for a few seconds and did the same to Asami ass the three lovers shared a loving moment together.

Soon, Mako in his usual attire and his two girlfriends are walking together through the street of Republic City with its busy people doing their own things like doing their jobs or some younger ones like teens or little kids hanging out somewhere playing together. They are heading for the boat dock to get a shop heading for the Air Temple island where Bolin and their other friends are.

"Man, the city sure is recovering fast from the whole Equalists incident." Mako noted seeing the city looking peaceful.

"Yeah, everyone is doing their part to make this city a place for both Benders and None-Benders to live in peace as a reminder that deep down we are all human beings." Asami said proudly.

"Not to mention most of the Equalists have willingly surround after hearing the news about their leader being a Bender, didn't take it very well from what I heard." Korra added.

"By the way, how's the Future Industries doing now?" Mako asked Asami about her company.

"Doing a little better, with my father imprisonment after being with Amon the company has lost all the other companies that supported, but we're on a major break through with the plane project in a few more months." Asami explained.

"I hope things will work out for you guys, especially with the money problem." Korra concerned.

"Don't worry, we'll get by with what we got and I'm actually thinking of looking into someone who might help get Future Industries back on its feet." Asami reassured that everything will be okay.

Mako look back at Asami and Korra, he giggles which caught their attention.

"Umm, is something funny?" Korra asked.

"Well, huh, this just takes me back how ended having two girlfriends three months ago." Mako said.

"Oh man, that was something I was not expecting from someone like you." Korra chuckled.

"Yes, but it was the happiest moment I will always treasure. The time when Korra lost her bending and we went to the south pole for Katana's help." Asami recalled the time when Mako confessed his feelings to both girls.

**(Three Months Ago)**

Korra is seen standing alone outside the home of the Bester Water-bender Healer Katana, the young Avatar is all sad and upset that Katana couldn't help her with her three bending being taken away by Amon except for the Air-Bending she only unlocked after the others were taken away. The elder woman did all she could to help, but there was nothing even her known incredible healing powers could help Korra get her bending back.

Hey Korra, are you doing alright?" Mako asked as he and Asami are walking toward her.

"Go away, I'm not the Avatar, so you don't need to hang around with me." Korra cried, wanting to be alone right now.

"What are you talking about, you think we care about you being the Avatar or not?" Mako asked.

"Korra, we came because we care about you." Asami said.

"Yeah, and I got something I want to say to both of you." Mako said as force Korra to turn around facing him and pushing Asami next to her.

"Korra. Asami. I'm sorry that I haven't been fair to both of you, I always thought that I already knew what I wanted and stick with it, but spending time with you two either together or separate I realize just how wrong I was about sticking to just one thing when I could do more." Mako said confusing the girls a little, but they continue to listen.

"When I first dated you, Asami, I felt this strong feeling telling me that she was the one for me but then that same feeling came again when I was you, Korra, and during the whole Equalists war the feeling for both of only grew stronger and telling me that you're both the girls I want to be with for the rest of my life." Mako explained.

"M-Mako, where are you going with this." Asami said feeling a little embarrass with little blushes appear on her cheeks, same for Korra as well.

"Korra. Asami. I…" Mako clenched his fists to summon the courage he needs to say the words to them.

"I love you both with all my heart, and I want you both to be my girlfriends!" Mako confessed.

Asami gasps with her hands over her gaping mouth shock to hear this kind that was not just for her, but also Korra who is also shocked with her jaws drop and eyes widen after hearing this.

"Mako…" Asami said softly with a little tear forming in her eye.

Korra however, couldn't accept Mako's love still believing that she is nothing special anymore with her other bending taken away and thought she would become a burden to everyone.

"I'm sorry…" Korra said before hoping on Naga and riding away leaving Mako and Asami.

Tenzin told them that she needed to be alone for a while, though Mako decided to go check up on her and Asami tagged along in hoping to see she'll be okay to see what her respond is for Mako's confession.

When they found Korra, they were both shocked and amazed that as if a miracle has happened when they see Korra doing all four elements, all four like the Avatar is supposed to master and somehow, she was able to get her three elements back. Korra stops and turn around to see Mako and Asami still shock but with smiles on their faces as they walk up towards her, the dark-skinned young woman places a hand on Mako's face.

"I love you too." Korra said, answering Mako's confession and the two share a kissing moment while Asami watches this in joy.

"And you know, I always thought you were beautiful girl and I couldn't help but feel attracted to you." Korra confessed to Asami shocking her a little.

"Funny, I kinda felt the same way meeting such a strong girl full of spirit and determination." Asami smiled.

"So, does this mean…?" Mako asked wondering if they accept his confession to date both of them.

Korra and Asami look at each other for second and they nodded before looking back at Mako.

"Yes, we'll both by your girlfriends." Asami answered for her and Korra before pulling Mako in for a passion kiss which he gladly accepts.

Mako felt like he has become the happiest man alive as he hugs Asami in one arm and pulls Korra in with his other arm as the three newly lovers have sparked their love into a heated fire.

**(Present)**

"Man, I was really worried that you weren't gonna accept my confession." Mako said stretching the back of his head.

"Well, I did, and I have no regrets since then." Korra smiled proudly.

"Me too, I wouldn't give up being with you two for all the money in the world." Asami assured.

The three-way couple have reached the where they see a big polar bear-dog is waiting for them and it became happy upon seeing the three that it runs to them giving Korra a happy licking then to Asami and Mako.

"Haha, take it easy girl, I'm happy to see you too." Mako laughed.

Then Mako's ear picked up a screeching noise coming from not too far turning around to see a car going faster than the speed limit believing it must be speeding driver, then his eyes widen when he saw the car is heading toward a little boy as he was getting his ball on the street.

Without even realizing it, Mako sprint toward the kid faster than the car itself before the girls could react and got in front of him as glares at the car. The anger inside him starts to grew like before and a faint glowing green aura emits all over his body, and then he threw an uppercut that literally sent the car flying backwards about 32 feet away as it bounces in the street a few times until it crashes against a building.

When Mako calmed down, he started to realize what he just did becoming very shock, he turn to his girlfriends as they are shock too with eyes widen and jaws dropping, even Naga is shock by this too.

"Dude, you just punched a car?!" Bolin shouted as he and the Air-bending family on a flying bison are shocked of what they saw just too.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the little flashback of how Mako got his two girlfriends, hope the speech was good as I believe this is something Mako would do when he finally admits his feelings about something. Mako just got out of the hospital and now he is finding himself punching a car away with just his bare hands, it looks like he's starting to discover his newfound powers but he's gonna need help to learn how to control it and hopefully won't cause any trouble for everyone.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Great Turtle Sage Ki Master and Old Pervert**

"Mako… you just punched a car?!" Bolin said.

"I know, Bolin, you've been saying that six times already." Mako annoyed.

Mako, his brother, and his girlfriends are sitting in the dining room of the Air Temple Island where they are having the party for Mako recovery from the incident with the Triple Threat last night, but it looks like not everyone is enjoying the party.

"I'm sorry that my big brother suddenly got super strength to punch a moving vehicle at high speed!" Bolin freaked out a little.

"I know, I was shock too when me and the family came to pick you guys up and saw Mako turned into a blur of green light or something and send that car flying while it flipping backwards just to save that little kid from being roadkill which was a brave thing to do though as Jinora would put that was reckless too." Ikki said a little fast.

"Can you teach me how to punch a car?" Meelo asked exciting.

"No one is punching any cars, young man." Pema said making Meelo punt.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure how I even did that. All I could think was how that kid was in trouble and I wanted to stop that car." Mako explained the best he could.

"Hmm, that is certainly unheard of, do you remember something happening to you when you stopped that car?" Tenzin asked.

"Well, I guess… I did felt this energy raising up inside me and I was also angry about the driver too." Mako started to recall those feelings.

"Energy, it sounds like you have unlocked a new power that has never been seen before." Tenzin guessed.

"But how can that be?" Korra confused.

"It must've been when he had his bending taken away. I'm really sure of it myself, but I think that power was dormant deep inside while you had your fire-bending and now with that gone, that inner power awakened." Jinora theorized.

"Wait, does that mean I could get new powers if I lost my bending?" Bolin asked stupid.

"Don't even think about it." Mako glared.

"I also like that you got yourself a cute monkey tail, look at it all wiggling and furry!" Ikki complimented Mako's tail.

"Yeah, that one I still trying to understand, but I'm sure it's nothing to be worry about." Tenzin assured.

"Well, I'll believe we can figure this out later, right now it's a supposed to be a party for Mako getting out of the hospital." Asami reminded.

"She's right, let's all try to enjoy ourselves with a little fun." Pema agreed as she sat the cake down.

"Oh, that looks sweet!" Meelo punned.

"Not yet, Mako get the first piece." Pema said as she cut a piece of the cake and handed it to Mako.

"Thanks, maybe a little sweet could get my mind off the suddenly new strength for a while." Mako said.

Ikki couldn't help but giggle at the monkey tail wanting to know how soft it is, so she hug the tail tightly in her arms feeling the soft fur against her cheeks and Mako suddenly gasps as his face became weak-looking as he fell over on the table and landed face-first on the cake.

"Mako, are you okay?" Korra asked.

"Whoa, what did you put in this cake, Pema?" Bolin asked the wife as she shrugs.

"Feeling… so weak…" Mako managed to say.

"Weak, but how are you" Asami stopped herself when she sees Ikki hugging Mako's tail and began putting the two together.

"Ikki, let go of Mako's tail now." Asami ordered the little air-bending girl.

"Huh?" Ikki confused.

"You're hurting Mako." Asami pointed at the weaken Mako, making Ikki realize and let go. When the tail was release, Mako started feeling better again though with his whole face covered in cake.

"Okay, what just happened?" Mako asked as he wipe some of the cake off his face.

"I think we just discovered that when your tail is being squeezes from a grab or Ikki's hug for example, you start to lose all your strength." Asami explained.

"Are you kidding me, I get weaker whenever my tail is being grabbed?" Mako shocked.

"Calm down, Mako I don't think it'll be a problem if you keep your tail keep out of reach from others." Korra said.

"Hey, maybe you can wrap you tail around your waist like a belt, that way no one can tell the difference and your tail won't be squeeze." Bolin suggested.

"Uh, that does sound like a good idea though for some reason I don't like to hide my tail. I'll have to make sure nobody can grab it." Mako said.

"Okay, but I think the fur belt idea would make you look cool too." Bolin proclaimed.

A few minutes later, everyone look satisfied as they all enjoyed the cake and there is still some left for later as Pema put that in the fridge.

"Man, that cake was great, Pema." Korra complimented.

"Thanks, it's a recipe I got from a bakery suggesting I try something a little new." Pema explained.

Hearing Pema saying something about trying new things got her thinking about Mako and his new strength, remembering how fast he was moving and how strong he was when he punched that car earlier and the time when he somehow beaten the Triple Threat gang after his bending was taken away. Then an idea popped into Korra's head as look toward Mako with a big smile on her face.

"Uh, what are looking at me for?" Mako asked.

"I just got an idea, follow me." Korra gestured them to go outside with her, everyone was confused of what sort of idea the female Avatar has in mind and decided to follow her.

Korra lead everyone outside near the spinning wooden boards that she used during her air-bending training.

"Okay Korra, what this idea of yours?" Mako asked.

"Well, I'm going to blast you with my fire-bending, and you will have to use that power to defend yourself against it." Korra revealed shocking everyone.

"You want to burn me alive?!" Mako gasped.

"Now hear me out, I know this may sound dangerous and risky, but I figure if Mako can tap into that power again then maybe we'll have a better understanding of how he can wield." Korra explained.

"By burning me alive?" Mako repeated.

"Come on, have faith in your girlfriend. Don't you want to know more about your new powers?" Korra asked.

"But this is all too fast for me, I was thinking we could wait for a few days before doing something crazy and I'm not even sure I can do that again." Mako said doubting himself.

"Trust me, I know you can do it. Just got to have faith in yourself." Korra advised before she moves back about ten feet.

"Are we really going to let her do this?" Jinora asked worry.

"Don't worry, Jinora, I'm sure Korra knows exactly what she is doing. I hope." Tenzin said, being a little worry too.

"Be the leaf, Mako!" Meelo cheered.

"Meelo, that's for the air-bending training." Ikki reminded her little brother.

"Oh, never mind!" Meelo shouted.

"Just remember to feel, don't think." Bolin advised.

"What kind of advice is that?" Asami asked.

"It's a saying for all martial artist either benders who none-benders, something about trusting your instinct or something." Bolin explained.

Mako see Korra performing a stance as she brings out her fire ready to unleash her flame onto her boyfriend which he feels pretty scared about it, yet for some reason he's not complaining about it anymore and found himself in a fighting stance without even realizing his body is moving.

"Okay, here I come!" Korra unleashed a big stream of fire toward Mako.

As if the world has started to move in slow-motion in Mako's mind seeing the fire coming straight at him and he doesn't feel worry about it at all, not because he was a fire-bender once but it was something else as his body begun to feel strange again like before. The green aura appeared again and when the fire engulfed him completely, causing everyone including Korra to panic, Mako let out a mighty scream as the fire was blown away by the shockwave of his power and his aura became spiked up.

"Whoa…!" Korra shocked.

"Amazing!" Tenzin impressed.

"Wow, look at him all glowing green and that wind coming from him, it's almost like he's an air-bender!" Ikki excited.

Mako can definitely feel the power flowing through him and it was still growing though this made him worry and decided to stop the power up as the aura disappears calming himself down.

"Ha! I knew it would work, and you doubted my idea." Korra smirked.

"Yeah, it felt great and intense though I not even sure if I can learn how to control this power since it's not like fire-bending." Mako said looking at his hand.

"Perhaps you can, with the help from someone who actually has similar powers like you." Tenzin mentioned.

"You know someone who can help him, dear?" Pema asked.

"Yes, although you know him too… consider he tried touching you when we last visited him." Tenzin said with a fake cough.

Pema was confused of what her husband meant until she started to remember the person Tenzin is talking about.

"What?! Are you crazy, you want to send Mako to HIM of all people?" Pema shouted in rage.

"He's the only person I think of to help Mako with his powers." Tenzin stated.

"Excuse me, we're all curious to know who exactly is this person you two are talking about?" Bolin asked.

Tenzin and Pema look at each other for a second or two until Pema let out a sigh.

"He's an old man who lives on a small island somewhere in the middle of the ocean." Pema said, sounding that she's annoyed of this man.

"An old man?" Mako confused.

"He's a wise man with the skills of a strong marital artist, he created a fighting style that would push anyone to through the limit and battle against benders too. He is known as the Great Turtle Sage, the Ki Master. Kame." Tenzin explained.

"Oh yeah, he's such a wise old man… to grab my own butt just feel how soft it is!" Pema angered.

"So, he's an old pervert who knows how to fight?" Bolin asked, being a little scared of angry Pema.

"Trust me, he's just the person to help Mako." Tenzin assured.

"Okay, so when can we meet this Kame guy?" Mako asked.

"We'll leave for his island first thing in the morning, his island is pretty far away." Tenzin said.

"I'm starting to feel worry about this." Mako admitted.

"I'm sure it's not all bad, even though what Pema said may make this old man sound creepy, but if Tenzin trust this guy then we should at least give him a chance." Korra stated.

"Korra's right and besides, if he tries anything then I'll give him a shock he'll never forget." Asami winked.

**(Next Day)**

We see everyone riding Tenzin's Flying bison over the wide ocean with the sun shining bright making it a great day, the only one who is nervous about all this is Mako who wonder if the old man will even take a student like him and can he really help with his situation. He looks down staring at the ocean thinking about that his life has changed forever and he knew that he could never go back to that old life anymore.

"Okay, we're here!" Tenzin announced and pointed at the island.

"Wow, that really is a small island." Bolin commented.

"Kame like to keep things small like his own home and chose to live out here, so he doesn't have to worry about anyone bothering him during his quiet life." Tenzin explained.

Tenzin's bison landed on the beach which is big enough for him and everyone got off as they look around.

"Wow, it's like having your own little paradise." Meelo pointed out.

"Oh, and his house is so pink!" Ikki admired the color of the two-story house.

"And it looks like he's home." Tenzin pointed at person sleeping on the hammock with a book over his face.

"He sounds like Meelo when he sleeps." Jinora commented on the snoring.

"Master Kame. Master Kame, it's me Tenzin, I've come to see you for something important." Tenzin tried to wake the old man up, but nothing happened.

"Doesn't sound like he's waking up." Bolin pointed out.

"Hold on… Master Kame, a young cute girl with noodles is here for you." Tenzin said to the ear the old man wakes up.

"Oh, then let's share some noodles together, baby!" Kame excited, and he saw Tenzin standing in front of him.

"Uh, Tenzin, is that you?" Kame asked.

"Yes, it's me, Master Kame. It's been a long time." Tenzin greeted.

"Oh, tricking me into waking up. I would be mad at you for that, but it's nice to see you again after twenty years." Kame said as he got off the hammock.

Kame is a short old man with little gray mustache and bread, a green puffy hair and wears sunglasses over his eyes. He wears a gray shirt, red shorts, flipflops, and a big turtle shell on his back with little tree-like decorations on it.

"Oh, is that Pema. She looks pretty today." Kame said, Pema growled at him.

"Yes, and these are my kids: Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and our youngest Rohan." Tenzin introduced Kame to his kids.

"Ah, these are lovely kids you got here. And who are these youngsters?" Kame asked about Mako and the others.

"Master Kame, this girl here is the Avatar, Korra."

"Hello." Korra greeted.

"Oh my, I didn't know this Avatar was going to be a foxy young lady." Kame laughed with a wink that creeped Korra out and angering Mako.

Kame try to reach out for Korra, hoping to grab her big breasts, but the avatar blew him away with her wind making him roll toward his house.

"An old pervert." Asami whispered to Pema.

"He's hasn't changed a bit." Pema disappointed and Tenzin help Kame up.

"The others are Asami, Bolin, and this here is Mako who is here for your guidance." Tenzin pulled Mako in.

"Hmm, this boy… his energy feels different than the others." Kame noticed feeling Mako's energy.

"That because he has become like with power… after his bending was taken away." Tenzin explained.

"His bending was taken away, looks like I missed a lot in twenty years." Kame shocked.

"I think I can show you little of what I can do." Mako said and brought out his green aura.

"Interesting, so you can release your Ki in a power up way." Kame impressed stroking his chin.

"Ki?" Mako confused.

"That's what I like to call, kind like chi except Ki focus more on the body and releasing the inner spiritual energy. Now let me show you something I learned during my younger days." Kame stand firm and look toward one of the coconut trees.

Kame stood quietly for a second and thrust his hand upward to launch an energy ball that exploded on impact making the tree on fire, this shock the teens and the kids while Tenzin and Pema remain calm as they seen this already.

"So, you wish to learn how to control Ki, huh?" Kame looked at Mako with a serious which made the boy nervous.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Mako is about to get help on how to control his Ki better, and that help is an old man who was a great martial artist and also an old pervert as he tried to make his move on Korra. I also gave him the name "Kame" which is Japanese for "Turtle" because I thought it would be cool having someone similar to Roshi, but a little different as you'll see later.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire-Monkey and Avatar Training in Turtle -Lion School**

Mako is seen standing on his head on top of a tall wooden pole holding two large buckets of water, one in each hand and keeping his legs straight up pointing at the sky, and right next to him is Korra who is also doing the exact same exercise because she wanted to learn more about Ki as the Avatar wanting to do what she can to protect and bring balance to the world.

"You're doing okay, Mako?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, doing fine." Mako answered.

"Even wearing orange?" Korra chuckled a little.

Since training with Kame, he started wearing a different set of clothes. He now wears a orange tank top with matching baggy pants, blue wristbands, blue toe shoes with white socks, and a black or blue obi tied in a knot over the waist. On the back of the tank top, there is a large Turtle School kanji, and on the front-left side is a smaller version of the kanji.

Korra is also wearing the same outfit thought kept her fur-rug on her waist and her water tribe necklace too.

"You know, after doing this for hours through the past three weeks, you start to get use to it and don't feel the blood going to your head." Korra commented.

"I guess you got a point out, but I still haven't learn anything about controlling my power." Mako said, getting a little impatient.

"Don't get your tail in a twist, before you can learn to unlease your Ki in ways like I showed you when you first arrived here, you'll need to learn your own physical strength and use into your combat skills." Kame explained as he walks around the couple.

"But I can punch a car away and I know how to fight." Mako pointed out.

"That's only because you had your fire-bending for most of your life, you've been fighting with your fire more than normal hand-to-hand combat. Just because you had one of the elements doesn't mean you're powerful to beat anyone." Kame stated as he smacks Mako's back.

"There are others in the word who can fight without bending powers such as martial artists." Kame said.

"Let's not forget those Chi-blockers." Korra mentioned.

"Correct, fighters like them have trained to push their bodies to the limit and must also be smart enough to get past the Benders' attacks using their element against or their weaknesses. Since you have become a Ki user like me, you must start over to the very beginning of fighting on using your fists including on how much strength you put into your strikes before I can teach you how to use Ki properly." Kame lectured.

"Okay, I understand all that." Mako sighed.

"Do you?" Kame tapped the tip of his toe to the wooden pole and it suddenly snap in two causing Mako to fall into the sea water.

"Hey!" Make yelled.

"Another thing I'm sure you already know is to expect the unexpected, your enemies aren't going to nice and let you train in peace." Kame pointed out.

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way while growing up in Republic City." Mako said as he gets up.

"Speaking of Republic City, I wonder how everyone is doing with me being gone?" Korra asked, a little worry for Asami and everyone she knows back at the city.

"I'm sure they're all doing just fine, now let's go to one of the main islands for a new training exercise." Kame said.

"What kind?" Mako asked curious as Korra got off the pole.

"You'll see." Kame smirked before looking up at the sky.

"Nimbus!" The old man called out.

Mako and Korra weren't sure what yelling like that would do until after waiting a few seconds, a small fast yellow cloud came zooming in to the tiny island and stopping in front of Kame.

"Whoa! What is that?" Mako and Korra asked shock.

"This is the flying nimbus, a magic cloud that will let those who have pure of hear to ride it." Kame explained.

"I'm pretty sure being a pervert doesn't count as being pure." Korra recalled the few times during the first three weeks that Kame had try to touch Korra's butt, breasts, and even trying to get a peek at her when she's in the bathroom taking a shower. But they all end the same way with her blasting him away with either wind or fire-bending, or just good old fashion punching the old geezer.

"I've always try my best to keep those thoughts away whenever I want to ride the nimbus, you'll understand that when you're my age." Kame said as he hops on to cloud, he almost falls through but kept himself in balance as he sits on the cloud.

"Korra, you can follow me through your air-bending while Mako will going through the water." Kame instructed.

"Wait, you expect me to swim all the way to the island?" Mako asked gasp.

"Yes, now let's get going." Kame said before flying off.

"You got to be kidding me…" Mako sighed.

"He's the master, I'm sure you'll have a great swim." Korra shrugged and starts flowing away with her air-bending.

Mako wonder if training with the old man was the right call or not, but it's too late to back down now and knew he can't go back to Republic City either until he can finish his training, with no other choice he dive into the water and swam toward to the direction Kame and Korra went too.

**(One Main Island Later)**

"Thanks again for coming, I was worry about making the delivery myself." A young man thanked Kame for coming as he hands the old man some holders of bottled milk.

"It's no problem, I hope you leg would heal up soon." Kame said looking at the cast on the milk man's leg.

"Yeah, guess I should've been more careful when I made that turn on my bike." The milk man reminded himself to be more careful.

"So, today's training is milk delivery?" Mako asked, wondering if the old man is serious or not about this.

"Yes, and you two will be heading toward the delivery location while marching down one knee to the next kinda like walking." Kame explained.

"I see, this is about increasing the strength in our legs." Korra started to understand this.

"Yes, you know how we already walk and run on our legs every day for as long as we can remember, and those heavy milk holders will also help strengthen the arms to even the balance between the limbs." Kame nodded as they started the walking training through the path.

They march-walk for about a full hour as they kept walking through even though it's a bit tiring for Korra as she pants, but she wouldn't give up as she wants to become stronger so she wouldn't feel vulnerable like when she fought against Amon all those months ago.

"Hey Master Kame, Tenzin mentioned that you're a strong fighter before. How come I never heard of you before?" Mako asked curious.

"Yeah, I actually have a few memories of Aang that you two met before." Korra mentioned.

"Well, I used to a strong martial artist by the name Turtle-Lion Master and made myself known as a powerful fighter even defeating some strong Benders though I try to keep my private life a secret despite being one of the heroes who helped stop the Hundred-Year War." Kame said.

"Wait, you were there!" Mako gasped.

"Yep, I gave some of those fire soldiers a lesson or two." Kame smirked.

"I mediated to see more memories of you through Aang and I saw how would teach him how to fight too though he was a bit crumbly." Korra exclaimed.

"That boy has a strong heart and I was glad to have him as my student even though it was only for a short time, and the reason you never heard of me was because I ask them not to mention me in the history books or whatever." Kame answerd Mako's question.

"I just want to live a quiet, peaceful life without anyone knowing me or my amazing past." Kame stated.

"I guess being famous was getting old for you as the years went by." Korra guessed.

"You could say that, I also want to spend my last remaining days with a hot girl to comfort me, but I haven't found her yet." Kame sighed.

"(Probably because they don't like old perverts like you.)" Korra and Mako thought in union.

"Has Aang ever try doing those Ki blasts?" Mako asked.

"No, even though he mostly succeeds in my training, he could never do a simple ball of energy, but he believes his successor like accomplish what he could not. So, you better not let him down. Korra." Kame said to the female Avatar.

"Don't worry, I plan on getting stronger to butt in all places!" Korra promised, then got smack in the head by Kame's cane.

"Ow, what was that for?" Korra winced.

"You fool! We do not learn martial arts to pick fights or to impress girls who will say "Oh beefcake, you're so strong, I want you." Heh. Muah. Do you understand what I am saying? We must master the art of peace in addition to the art of war. We achieve victory by the art of war, victory is won through strategy, strategy is derived from the art of peace. However, if somebody evil threatens you or any other good innocent people with unethical force, it is your duty to defend!" Kame lectured shocking the two teens.

"Martial art isn't all about fighting to defeat another, is about fighting to defeat yourself. Pushing pass your limits and keep on reaching for new heights in strength. That is what it means to be a fighter." Kame stated serious.

"Whoa, never thought you be any serious like this." Mako commented.

"Only when I need to be, only when I need to be." Kame smiled.

"Help! Someone help, please!" A woman called out.

"Huh, what's going on over there?" Korra asked.

"Let's go check it out." Kame suggested as they make their way to the calling of a woman in trouble, while still doing the marching walk.

They make their way up a hill and look down to see a few muscle men with rag clothes surrounding two young women.

"Leave us alone, you fucking idiots!" Another woman demanded.

"Come on now, don't play hard to get." One bandit man chuckled.

"Yeah, we're just here to show you some good times before we no long want to play with you anymore." Another Bandit chuckled licking his knife.

"I said FUCK OFF!" The woman said.

"We need to help them." Korra said.

"Let me handle this, I want to show you that even an old fossil like me can still fight. Plus, maybe I'll get some kisses as a reward!" Kame excited as he walks down while Mako and Korra sweatdrop.

"And he's back to being a pervert." Korra sighed.

"Guess we should've expected that." Mako said.

"Excuse me, but I believe those girls ask you to leave." Kame called out, getting the bandits' attention.

"Scrum, old man, we're business here." Bandit 1 grunted, but suddenly got swipe off his feet and smack into the ground shocking to the other bandits.

"You boys could use a good spanking." Kame glared.

"You've done it now, old man!" Bandit 3 yelled as they charge at Kame.

All the bandits went after Kame at the same time to get the jump on him, but the Hermit Sage jump up a little for a drop kick on the first bandit then spin kick on the other two. He smacks fourth with his cane on the head and elbow the fifth in the stomach before striking his face with a backhand, and he jump for a strong roundhouse kick to the last three bandits knocking them all down.

It all happens so fast that it was like a blur to the girls even though Mako was able to see most of the fight.

"You girls alright?" Kame asked.

"Y-Yes, thank you for saving me and my sister." One nice girl thanked as she bows.

"But don't go thinking about asking for any favors from us, you old fart!" One rough girl said.

"But Launch, he saved us." She pointed out.

"Forget it, Paunch, I don't trust this old man." Launch glared at Kame making him a bit nervous.

"I can promise you, I'm not here to harm the innocent." Kame said, and disappointed that he's not getting a reward for this. Korra and Mako arrive to his side.

"Still, thank you, I'm Paunch and this is my twin sister, Launch." Paunch introduced herself and her sister.

"Hey." Launch greeted.

Both twins are identical to each other being the same height, same green eyes, and red ribbons on their hair. The difference is Paunch's hair is blue while Launch's hair is blonde. They also wear the same outfit as light green belly baring tank top, yellow shorts with a red belt, brown fingerless gloves and red shoes with the Nike signia worn with green socks. Their breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Nice to meet you, Mako and this is Avatar Korra." Mako greeted.

"What's up?" Korra smiled.

"So, you're the Avatar. At least you're not a wincing loser guy." Launch complimented, sort of.

"Thanks, I think." Korra isn't sure she should take that as a complimented or not.

"Have those bandits been causing trouble for you two?" Mako asked.

"Not just us, but anyone who comes here those bandits would take what they need like all the food and water." Paunch explained.

"I see, I thought that was the case about the milk man's injured leg." Kame revealed.

"Wait, he was lying?" Korra shocked.

"I guess he didn't want anyone to worry even though might know who gave him the injury." Mako stated.

"Damn it, and I just about to shoot those guys down with this baby." Launched pulled out a tommy gun from the ground.

"Whoa, you're well prepared with firearm." Korra impressed.

"Thanks, I'm pretty good with about any guns I can get my hands on, but my idiot sister here stopped me before I could pull the trigger and that how those guys got the jump on us." Launch explained as she glares at her blue hair twin.

"But I told you that I wanted to make a peaceful negotiation, finding a way to work things out with the bandits!" Paunch pointed out, wincing.

"Well, I think it's nice that you wanted to talk things out with the bandits, but some people like them won't listen to reason and sometimes you got put a little force if you want them to at least hear you out." Korra advised.

"See, even she gets it!" Launch scolded.

"Anyway, we'll take the milk to the village we were helping." Launch offered to take the milk.

"Wait, you guys don't live there?" Korra asked, Paunch shook her head.

"No, we travel a lot because we couldn't find a good home for us." Paunch explained.

"How about you come live with us on Kame's island, we got plenty of space your two." Korra offered.

"Are you sure, we don't want to be trouble for you folks." Paunch asked.

"Yeah, I think it's okay though as long as Master Kame behaves himself." Mako glared at the afro old man.

"Y-Yeah, of course, you girls are welcome to stay there as much as you like!" Kame agreed.

"Hear that sis, we get to live with the Avatar!" Paunch cheered hugging her twin sister.

"I guess that's cool, by the way: why does he have a monkey tail?" Launch asked, pointing at Mako's tail.

"That's… a long story." Mako chuckled nervous.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Mako and Korra seem to be doing well with their training under Kame's guidance even though he can be a bit annoying, but Kame does have his moments to be serious and now the little island has two new residents such as Launch and her twin sister, Paunch.**

**I decided to make Launch appear in this story and made her into two people because I think this would be better and fun.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saiyan Training Result in Battle and Love!**

It has been almost three months since Mako has train with Kame to control his new powers and it seems to be going well as Mako has already gotten the hang of mastering Ki control like firing energy blasts, protecting himself with Ki like an invisible barrier that is also like a bodysuit, he even learned how to fly which was a major shock to him as Kame mentioned he could fly but only for a few minutes. Mako has even learned on how much Ki he's letting out, mastering on lower his Ki so that he doesn't get too tired too quickly and his power seems to grow more than the old martial art master expected.

Mako is now seen flying high about 1,000 feet in the air with Korra riding in his back because she wanted to enjoy flying high without using her airbending.

"Wow, I don't think I'll ever ride a plane to get some air travel." Korra commented, feeling like she's Queen of the world with her King.

"Don't expect me to give you a free ride all the time, though I wouldn't mind feeling you more offend." Mako smiled, thinking him and Korra in bed together.

"I think the old man must've made you a pervert." Korra teased, leaning her head down next to Mako's face and kiss his cheek.

"Only for you and Asami." Mako said.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that Launch and Paunch are looking at you more than a friendly way." Korra mentioned.

"Like what?" Mako asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's like a love crush." Korra figured.

"As they're in love with me? I kinda figure that when Launch rubbed her breasts on her back in the shower last week." Mako remembered that little embarrassing moment including the part about her being naked in the shower, his cheeks blushing a bit.

"So, that what was the screaming about." Korra recalled that night.

"I'm not sure what to do about their feelings, I already have two girlfriends." Mako said a little nervous.

"Hmm…" Korra started doing some thinking about Launch and Paunch's feeling for Mako, maybe there is a way for them to share their love for him.

"Okay, I think it's time to go back down." Mako said as he's about to fly down back to Kame's island.

"Hey Mako, you know I've been training alongside for the past three months with the martial art skills and working on my bending?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, and you sometimes go back to Republic City when you need some training from Tenzin for your airbending." Mako nodded.

"Yep, and during those times I've been picking up some tricks I think you're going to like." Korra smirked.

"Like what?" Mako asked, raising an eyebrow.

Then Korra jumps off Mako diving down fast toward to the ocean a dozen feet close to the Kame island and fastening his falling speed with air and firbending.

"KORRAAAAA?!" Mako screamed and fly down after her.

Mako is closing in on catching his girlfriend who doesn't appear to be afraid and looking back giggling silently at his scared face as her surprise will leave him speechless, and when she's about a dozen feet close to the ocean she leans he body up and flew while Mako just dive into the ocean.

Mako resurface his head up and his eyes widen of what just happened.

"Huh, did Korra just fly…?" Mako asked himself.

"Indeed, I did, are you surprises?" Korra giggled floating in the air like she's laying on her stomach on bed.

"Since when did you learned how to fly?" Mako asked shock.

"I've been paying attention to your training with Kame and the old goat was kind enough to give me a few pointers, some weeks later and now I'm the first ever flying Avatar!" Korra explained.

"Wow, that's really amazing! How come I never notices you doing the training? I could've helped you." Mako wondered as he flew his body out of the ocean.

"I ask Kame and the twins to keep it a secret so that I can surprise you with this." Korra mentioned.

"I see, and boy, I was definitely surprised big time. Love you, babe." Mako hugged Korra kissing her on the lips lasting for about 12 seconds.

"Glad you liked it, now let's get back to the island." Korra said as they flew back on the island, landing in front Paunch who is doing laundry.

"Korra, you showed Mako you're flying!" Paunch smiled.

"Yep, and now I'm about to show him… this!" Korra showed a Ki energy ball floating on her right hand.

"Whoa! You can do that too!" Mako surprised again.

"I'll admit, doing this kind of thing was more difficult than I expected as you're better doing this than me, but once got it down it wasn't that hard anymore." Korra explained and shot the energy ball high in the air and it exploded.

"Well, you both have come a long way during my journey, and you manage to get so strong within the past three months. I'm impress, I never thought I would live to see the day where my teachings have been passed on to new generations of fighters." Kame said proudly.

"Yeah, it felt good too. Hey Mako, how about you and I fight to commemorate our hard work of training." Korra suggested.

"I actually like the idea." Mako agreed.

"Did someone say something about fighting?" Launch asked walking out of the small house, finishing her nap.

"Korra and Mako are about to fight to see how strong they have gotten." Paunch informed her twin sister.

"Sweet!" Launch smiled.

"Just don't feel too bad when I kick your butt." Korra said stretching her arms.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." Mako chuckled as he gets into his fighting stance.

"Okay, you both ready?" Kame asked, seeing the two nods.

**(Music: Super Survivor, Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi Opening Theme)**

"Then… FIGHT!" Kame announced the start of the match.

Mako and Korra clash each other's fists creating a shockwave making waves ripple around the small island, Mako threw his arm up to throw Korra off balance for a strike but the female Avatar backflip high-kick with fire forcing him to stop and dodge the counterattack then got blasted off the island by Korra's air blast. Korra flew after him fast as Mako recover and start blasting barrage of Ki blasts at Korra as she dodges them and flying around while sending slash waves of fire, Mako dodges them too and blitz in front of Korra for a punch across the face and another in the stomach. Then Korra unleash a big fire breathe attack engulfing Mako entirely though that proven useless when she stops and became shock seeing her boyfriend with no damage.

"I think you need to cool off." Mako punned and drags her down by grabbing her leg.

Mako slams her into the ocean sending her down several feet below, he stands up wondering what Korra will do next, he got his answer by a swirling drill-like pillar of water slam again him done by Korra as she waterbend the spinning water drill to freeze into ice trapping Mako inside.

"Sorry, what were you saying about cooling off?" Korra asked sarcastically.

Mako glares at Korra and summon his superhuman strength to break free of the ice in just a few seconds as he power up his Ki, then the couple clash each other into a barrage of punches and kicks as they also block each other as the fighting became more serious. Although, from a close look it would seem Mako is having the upper hand as he is landing several more hits on Korra than she does on him and appears to be a little faster than her as well.

Korra wave her arms apart releasing a strong gust of wind pushing Mako back a few feet and landed a strong straight kick to the face, but her eyes widen when she see her boyfriend is unfazed by the attack and move his head to the side making her leg move in that direction and throw a punch to the stomach which she blocks it with her arm, but still got pushed back.

Korra felt her arm shaking and groaning in pain from the strong attack, then suddenly Mako came at her superfast punching her away again and was about to go for the third punch, but Korra was able to recover quickly and dodge the punch while grabbing his arm to shoulder throw him down. She added a Ki blast for the extra boost in the counterattack,

"Hey Mako, I think you're taking this a little too seriously." Korra pointed out.

"Or maybe you're just too weak!" Mako screamed furiously.

"Excuse me?" Korra shocked that Mako would mock her like that.

Then Mako came at her fast for another strong punch, Korra dodges him with the added speed of her airbending from her feet and fire from her hands as each of those attacks came close in contact with her and felt a tiny cut on her cheek.

"(Something is definitely wrong with Mako, it's like he's becoming a beast or something.)" Korra thought worried.

She knew Mako is stronger than her when it came to brute strength but that doesn't mean she'll give up as she decides to end this.

"Okay Mako, I think it's time we settle how strong you really are against the Avatar!" Korra declared, she closes her eyes for a few seconds and open them again revealing white pure glow showing she has just entered the Avatar State.

She started gather all the four elements around her like being inside an air sphere, creating three rings of fire, water, and earth while concentrating on putting her Ki energy into this.

"Bring it on!" Mako roared as he powers up in spiked green aura.

Korra unleash her attack of a drill made of all four elements charging at Mako as he charge fast throwing his fist against the elemental attack into an epic power clash, they collision has created shockwaves that can be felt back on the island as the fighters are over a couple hundred feet in the air.

"Man, oh man, this is awesome!" Launch shouted exciting.

"I hope they'll be okay." Paunch said while holding onto a tree.

"They'll be fine, though I'm a little worried about Mako. His power is still growing, and it feels like something furious and dangerous from him as well, it almost like he as become a beast." Kame concerned.

The power clash continues to be a stalemate for a moment or two longer until Mako screams and his power is increasing slowly pushing through Korra's attack until he goes right through with his fist. Korra is shock of this and Mako is coming at her too fast as his fist made contact in her stomach and a blast of shockwave went through her body as she cough up blood, but Mako wasn't done as he threw Korra down crashing into the island.

**(Music End)**

"Korra, are you okay?" Paunched checked up on her.

"I'm fine, but I don't think Mako is in his right mind, right now." Korra looked up seeing Mako still in the air screaming in rage.

"Maybe, but he still looks pretty cool!" Launch complimented.

It looked like Mako was about to go on a rampage like a wild animal, but when he saw the blood on his fist realizing this is Korra's blood, he started to calm down and gasp upon realizing this.

"Korra!" Mako dashed back to the island quickly.

"Korra, are you alright?" Mako asked worry.

"I'm fine, that attack of yours didn't kill me. See, I'm already healing myself up." Korra stated as she waterbend some of the ocean water on her body to heal.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Mako apologized.

"From what I can tell, that must've been your true inner power coming out through the intense course of the battle and your rage. You must be careful Mako, if you were to give into that power too much then you would've done more than cripple Korra and all of us." Kame warned.

"You must train on mastering that power, try only using a small part of that power until you are ready to fully embrace it." Kame advised.

"I will, Master Kame." Mako nodded.

"Good, now I think we should get ourselves a feast for Mako and Korra's training complete! I already order the meal this morning, so I'm going to head to the island to pick them up." Kame said.

"We'll come help carry them." Paunch volunteered herself and Launch.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." Launch shrugged as all three got on the boat.

"Well, that was something. I didn't think you had that kind of power in you." Korra commented.

"Me neither, I'm gonna have to be extra careful with myself, but I have to admit that was a great match. And I couldn't have experience it without the love of my life." Mako said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Me too, but I think there's another experience you could enjoy today… since the others won't be back for a while." Korra smirked sexually.

"Oh, in brad daylight." Mako smirked back.

"Yeah, give me that big dick of yours now!" Korra said.

"You're wish is my command." Mako happily obeyed and soon, they took their clothes off becoming completely naked and kiss each other wildly.

**(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

"Oh man, I've been waiting three months for this." Korra excited in the kiss.

"Really? Then I better make up for those months. Right now!" Mako pierced his penis right into Korra's pussy in one go!

"Oh, fucking god! Did your dick actually get bigger?" Korra gasped as her pussy just cum from the injection.

"Oh yeah, I checked the measurement. It's all 20-inch packing for you and Asami once we get back." Mako said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Fuck me crazy!" Korra begged exciting.

Mako start thrusting his hips fast and strong, stronger than ever before thanks to his new powers as he is fucking Korra harder hitting her womb like it's the tip is going through it, her moaning are loud and erotic as Korra sandbend her hands in the ground and wrap her legs around Mako's waist to fuck him closer and harder. This new pleasure of sex has gotten more intense as she can feel new and stronger waves of pleasure jolting through her body, the new size of her lover's dick is too much for Korra to take her pussy is getting wetter and feels like it could split her in two. Mako is also enjoying this new feeling too, with his penis being bigger he can feel Korra's pussy being tighter like it's trying to squeeze his cum right away, and he's loving every second of this as he leans down suck on her breasts.

"AAHH! Fucking my pussy and sucking on my breasts, my favorite!" Korra moaned.

Mako move his head left, right, and left again, and so on sucking on Korra's big and perfectly round breasts while also squeezing them with his hands like a baby wanting his mother's milk.

"Fuck! Fuck! I think I'm gonna cum!" Mako groaned and then put two nipples together and sucking on both of them.

"Me too, baby! Give me you load, I think it'll be bigger too!" Korra moaned.

A full minute later, Mako has reach his limit and slammed his dick into Korra's pussy unleashing his huge load as she is cumming too with the screaming of each other's name.

"KORAA!"

"MAKO!"

Mako's white warm cum is squirting out from overfilling inside Korra's pussy which made her gasp of pure bliss, they kiss each other in intense passionate while the large penis is still cumming for a little while.

**(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

Korra is panting of having the best sex of her life as Mako is standing on his arms not looking tired at all.

"You seem to be just as wild as you were fighting." Korra commented.

"Oh, trust me, this wild animal still has plenty to spare." Mako said moving his penis in Korra's still harden, if not harder.

Then the scene changes to the clear blue sky with the sounds of moaning echoing.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Well, Mako has completed his training with Kame and now will have to work on his angry power up mode and hope you all enjoy Korra now being able to fly and using Ki as well making her the first Ki bending Avatar. Now we can get on with Book 2 in the next chapter where Korra, Mako, and everyone making a trip to the Avatar's cold homeland.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
